


Senses / Jason Todd x Reader

by thorsthot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: On a cold and stormy October day in Gotham, you and Jason have some alone time filled with breakfast and talks about your future together.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Senses / Jason Todd x Reader

The sky is grey, and the atmosphere is cold and dry. The sun isn’t allowed to show itself through the curtain-like clouds. For a second, life is still, as if someone were to pause everything. It’s calming. It’s as if something were destined to happen right at this moment. It’s waiting and plotting to come and just ruin everything.

Sheets tangled with your body, pillows thrown on the floor, and your comforter rests heavily on you. You shuffle around, moving to get more warmth. The room is freezing. You must’ve left the window open to hear the rain last night and forgot about it as you drifted off to sleep. Your nose is stuffed and you feel congested. You sniffle, breathing in to clear your sinuses.

You stretch, body shaking and shivering as the comforter slips from your body. You’re left in only an oversized t-shirt and a thin sheet. Yawning, you instinctively pull the cover back over your body, curling up like a small cat caught in the rain. Your eyes are closed, but it doesn’t matter, you’re awake now, shivering.

You open your eyes and the room is dark. Grabbing your phone, you check the time: 9:45 AM. Last night's thunderstorm must have just finished. The smallest amount of sunlight that could reach through the clouds shines into your room. You reach behind you, he’s no longer there. You blink once, rubbing your eyes as you sit up. You’re still cold. Your foot hits the floor as you step out of the bed, cold; but it feels good.

Finding your slippers, you yawn. You’re awake. The smell of bacon reaches you. You’re suddenly warm. Making your way from your bedroom to your kitchen, you stop in the bathroom. It’s like you relieved some kind of stress as you peed. You’re warm, and you’re calm. But there’s still the rush of chills on your arms and through your body as you sat there. You wash your hands, and escape to the kitchen.

There he is, with his back to you. He isn’t wearing a shirt, so you can see some of the scars on his back. Black sweats hang low on his waist. His dark hair is a complete mess, but it’s cute. You can’t see his face, but you know his brows are furrowed as he cooks. It’s just a natural thing that he does. Half the time he’s unaware he’s doing it. He turns, pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. He notices you and smiles as he winks.

His eyes. Those beautiful, cold blue eyes.

“How’d you sleep?” He asks, placing bacon on two plates. “I’m making breakfast.”

“I was cold,” You laughed, crossing your arms. You felt the goosebumps on your arms as you rubbed them.

“I figured. We fell asleep with the window open,” He turns, placing the pan back on the eye. He places butter in the pan and cracks an egg into it. “I still need to fix the thermostat.”

It was a small apartment, one bedroom and one bath. But the living room/kitchen was big enough for the two of you. You’d called the landlord about the heating, but it’s not like they cared. It wasn’t a huge problem, at least when it wasn’t raining constantly.

The sound of raindrops beginning to fall against the window mixes beautifully with the sizzling of eggs on the pan. You’re suddenly cold again, wanting to forget about breakfast and take Jason back to the room to fall asleep in his arms again.

“Breakfast,” He turns around, placing the eggs on the plates. “Is served.”

He places your plate on the island, and you sit on the tall chair. He pours you a glass of orange juice as you look at your plate. Three slices of bacon, two eggs -both sunny side up but not too runny-- two pieces of toast, and strawberries -cut just how you like them. Jason grabs his plate and drink, kissing your forehead and moving a couple steps over to the living room.

You watch him as he sits on the couch, a piece of toast in your mouth. Distance. Your toes are freezing. Your chest is warm and you have this fuzzy feeling. He’s so close, yet so far away. You’re grateful for this time with him. You’re grateful when he’s home and in one piece.

“Baby,” His mouth is full. You’re overthinking and snap out of it when you realize he’s calling. Your eyes fixated on your plate. “Come over here, I want to be next to you.”

You smile at him, grabbing your plate and moving to the couch with him. It’s almost as if he knew what you were thinking. He smiles widely at you, mouth full of food. Grease from the bacon is smeared at the corner of his mouth. He swallows his food and you wipe it off. There’s a sparkle in his bright blue eyes, something that not many people see.

Your hand stays on his face. You’re examining his features. Not in a bad way, but to admire him. There’s a cut on his top lip and below his left eye. A dark purple ring boldly shows itself around his right eye. He’s beaten up, but he’s so fucking goregous. He’s so warm against your fingertips. You lean into him and his eyes close, as do yours. His lips taste of bacon and eggs, not that you mind. His hands touch your face and your lips lock, neither of you daring to slip tongue in the mix. You pull away though, timidly smiling at Jason.

“You got some bacon grease on your face.” He laughs, wiping it off of you.

With the tv on as mindless background noise, the two of you continue to eat your breakfast. When you’re done, you collect the dishes and place them in the sink to clean later. 

“Come here,” Still shirtless, he grabs you. You lay your head on his chest and your arms instinctively wrap around his body. He’s still so warm. “You’re freezing.”

His arms wrap around you. A hand rubbing up and down your back, soothing you. You relax into him as you both rock back and forth in your tiny little kitchen. Something is on your mind. Jason knows it, and you know that he knows. Suddenly you feel like you’re about to cry. Your eyes get watery and your nose begins to itch. There’s this ringing in your ear and it’s like blood is rushing to your head.

“What’s on your mind, baby?” He asks. He doesn’t push you to speak. He rocks back and forth with you, drawing circles on your back. He’s here to listen to you.

“What does the future hold for us?” A loaded question, you know.

“Well,” Jason pauses. He doesn’t know how to answer. To be fair, you wouldn’t know how to answer either. “I don’t know.”

He trails off a bit. He wants to be optimistic, it’s a trait he’s working on, but he doesn’t know. He wants to say that he’ll marry you, that you’ll have a couple kids and be free; finally free. But he doesn’t know, and neither do you.

“Everything is too simple. It’s too calm.”

“Isn’t that what we want?”

“Yes, but every time I feel like this, something ends up happening. Jason,” There go the tears. Vision is blurry and your face is wet. You try to look up at him but it’s like he’s not there. “I don’t want you taken away from me.”

Despite him being in your arms, it’s like he’s not there. Was he ever there? He slips away in the night, without you knowing and comes home bruised. One minute you’re together, exactly like this. But the next minute, he’s gone.

His hands move from your back to your face. He wipes your tears with his thumbs, leaning down to kiss your forehead. He looks at you, his eyes looking deeply into yours. That warm, fuzzy feeling encapsulates your heart once again.

“I love you,” He says. “You know that right?”

It was like he was trying to convince you with that. It’s his way of saying that nothing bad is going to happen, when all his other words fail. Jason has so much love for you. So, is it him that’s distant? Or, is it you? If he could drop everything to just stay here, safe and with you, he would. So why hasn’t he? It’s not that easy.

“I love you too.”

“C’mon,” He smiles. He grabs your hand, leading you back into the room.

He jumps in the bed and you join him, your back facing him. He pulls the covers over the both of you, and his arm wraps around you. You’re both warm. He grabs your hand, playing with your fingers. He brings your hand up to him, kissing it.

“You know,” He puts your hand back down, his fingers now toying with the hem of the shirt, which is his, that you’re wearing. “I can’t promise much. I can’t even tell you about the future, either.”

He laughs a little, mentally facepalming at his choice of words. “But, I can say that I love you. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you don’t get hurt. I’m not good with words, but I would do anything for you.”

He’s looking at the wall across the room. His hand feels the skin on your thigh: you’re warm. Because of the shirt, you smell like him. He moves, repositioning himself to lay on you. His head pressed to your chest and he can hear, almost feel, your heartbeat. Your hand instinctively goes to play with his hair. The feeling of your fingertips on his scalp soothes him.

“Can you at least promise that you won’t get hurt?” You ask.

“Judging by how I look right now? Not sure I can promise that,” He laughs. It tickled you a bit. “I can, however, promise that I won’t get too hurt.”

He brings your hand to his mouth again. This time, the kiss was wet. “I love you. Always.”

It felt like a departure of sorts, but you shook it off.

The rain began to get heavier, pounding against the window. The loud boom of thunder echoed through the apartment, it felt as if it was shaking things around. It almost felt like a warning. A blinding bolt of lightning illuminated the dark room for just a second, and you could’ve sworn there was someone, or something, lurking in the darkness. But it didn’t matter, Jason was here with you; in your arms.

The loud rain and the cool atmosphere quickly swept the both of you to sleep. Your warm bodies tangled together beneath the covers. From the dark, it was a peaceful view of lovers; so hopelessly encapsulated in their feelings for one another. Too naive to know that things don’t always play out how they’d wish them to.


End file.
